villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Emily Withers
Emily Withers is the main antagonist of the PC videogame Emily Wants To Play, and its sequel, Emily Wants To Play Too. She is a ghost girl that has died in the basement of her house after she, and her parents moved away from their old home. She thought that her parents don't want her, and wants to keep her away from her friends. She has talked with three dolls at the basement that is her 'friends'. Appearance Emily appears as a ghostly little girl with pale skin, white hair, no eyebrows, ripped up clothing, light grey eyes, and visibly broken teeth. Her skin appears to have been burnt with corrosive substances. Personality Not known as much about her personality, but she might've been a sweet innocent girl when she lived at her old house. When she moved with her parents, Herbert and Maggie, her personality changed, like when she killed a puppy when she didn't like it, talking to three dolls, and staring at her parents at their room at night. As a ghost, she behaves like an animal and can play games at her victims. Biography Emily Wants To Play The whole game circulates around Emily. Her mother, Maggie, puts Tape Recordings throughout the whole house as a way to cope with her depression, following the advice of her psychiatrist. Her mother says that they had moved to a new house, but Emily liked her old home more than her new one. More tape recordings can be found hidden in the basement, which expands on Emily’s life leading up to her death. On the tapes, Emily’s mother reports that Emily had been kicked out of school for the third time for hurting another child and that she will have to remain at home from then on. Her parents find her speaking to strange dolls, but see it as the first positive sign of normal behavior. Her parents had also gotten her a puppy, but the tapes imply that Emily killed it because she didn't like it. Emily soon began behaving strangely, for example staring at her parents in their bedroom. Eventually, they felt they had to move Emily into the basement. The parents discovered a hole in Emily's old room, which they know she created though they do not know why. Continuing, Emily's mother went to the basement to give Emily some food but found she wasn't breathing. Emily was pronounced dead, despite the lack of physical injuries. Her parents refused to call the police or tell anybody because they couldn't explain her death. Her parents then found the dolls throughout the house in random locations. She knew that they had to leave their house, but they were too late that they discovered the dolls were alive and left but were possibly killed by either the dolls or Emily herself. In Game She was first seen after the Protagonist went to deliver pizza to her place but the door was shut and all she left was a message on the board saying 'Let's pay at Midnight.' If the Protagonist goes to the Basement during the hours they'll be killed Instantly. *At 12AM she lefts another note saying 'Don't Look At Her.' When Kiki appears. *At 1AM she lefts another saying 'Don't Stay Still.' When Mr. Tatters appears. *At 2AM she lefts another message saying 'Don't Run From Chester' when the doll in question appears. *At 3AM she lefts another saying 'Isn't This So Fun?' When all three dolls appeared to attack the Protagonist. *At 4AM she lefts another saying 'I Hide You Seek In The Dark.' Where she finally comes up to attack the Protagonist. If the player fails to find her before time runs out, leave the room she's in, or turns the lights on she will track, and kill the Protagonist. This is unavoidable. *At 5AM she lefts another message saying 'Let's All Play! Come Find Me!' Where, She, her doll friends appear at the final level. The rules are the same: Find Emily while avoided the dolls, without turing the lights on, and avoid obstacles. The basement is available in this level. *At 6AM she lefts the final message saying 'That Was Fun! Let's Play Again Sometime!' Where the Protagonist can escape. If the player stays to long, or doesn't make it out in time she, and the dolls will appear at the same time, and kills the Protagonist. *After the game it is unknown how she goes through but it will revealed in Emily Wants To Play Too. Category:Female Category:Noncorporeal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Kids Category:Mischievous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Undead Category:Stalkers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Tragic Category:Paranormal Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Indie/Doujin Villains